


Office Politics

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [138]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, hate frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Prompt fill: How about 18 & 23 for Kylux? :)   (18. That was kind of hot & 23. I immediately regret this decision)





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: How about 18 & 23 for Kylux? :) (18. That was kind of hot & 23\. I immediately regret this decision)

Hux _hated_ the new guy. Hated him with a burning passion he’d never felt for any other person. At the end of his first day of having to work with him, he found himself stopping by a drug store for a medley of antacids that he would no doubt need in the coming weeks. 

His office trash can was overflowing with emptied bottles and emptied blister packs, and still the meds did little to quell the bile that rose in his throat every time he had to deal with him. It would have been so much easier if he’d just been able to avoid him altogether, but no, the CEO had decided that his “two best men” would be on this job. The phrase had made Hux choke. As if this guy was even in Hux’s league. It was clear he’d gotten here thanks to favours from mommy dearest, and Hux would not give him an easy time of it. 

And he was amused! Amused by Hux’s recalcitrance, his petty efforts to cut him out of the loop for meetings and decisions. He always seemed to know where Hux was (knowledge that Mitaka always vehemently denied giving out), and knew just the right thing to say that would undermine Hux unless he gave the show of supporting his co-worker in meetings. It was like he knew exactly how to get under Hux’s skin. 

It didn’t help that he knew exactly what Hux thought of him. On more than one occasion Hux had snapped, and screamed abuse at him in his very own office, leaning on his desk to where the brute reclined in his leather chair, watching Hux with an air of… interest? Hux shook off that impression. He was too sure that he was hated just as much. Was certain that their screaming matches had become the subject of office gossip, even generating a pool of how loud they could be. 

The last thing Hux expected was how quiet they could be. Maybe the second to last. He certainly didn’t expect to find himself in a supply closet, rutting with the enemy. 

An argument had bled out of their office, though thankfully it was late at night, most of the office deserted and only the movement sensitive lights switching on as he followed Hux’s train of fury. Hux didn’t want to continue, but if the man insisted on following him… 

When his arm was grabbed and he was hauled bodily into the closet, he was too shocked to make a sound. When those horrid plush lips descended on his, he didn’t moan, or tangle his hands in his luscious, hippy hair. Hux was pressed backwards until he hit a wall, their bodies pressing together and when they did, he couldn’t deny that he moaned that time. 

How unfair was fate to grant such a body and such a thick cock that could be felt so easily through both their clothing to such an irritating monster. Said monster knew well his assets, and he pressed his hard length against Hux, Hux felt his legs go weak. A large hard grabbed his leg, damn near wrapping around his entire thigh, lifting it and holding it in place for the next thrust, one that aligned them perfectly, so Hux cried out. A hand came over his mouth on the next motion, the dark head hiding in his shoulder and grunting low with each movement. It shouldn’t have been so hot, so desirable, so damn close to everything Hux hadn’t realised he wanted. 

He panted behind the hand, eyes beginning to water as he crested. His nails scrabbled over broad shoulders, not finding purchase, but likely ruining the expensive silk as he desperately tried to ground himself. The panting in his ear had become shallower, faster, moist breath huffing over his ear as he head lifted, lips brushing the shell. 

“C’mon Hux,” he panted, “don’t you want to come first in this too?”

A surge of fury swept through Hux that tipped him over the edge, so he became rigid in the other man’s grip, straining against his hand as he came in his trousers, the stimulation from the unceasing thrusts milking him for all he was worth. The other groaned to feel Hux’s release, speeding his thrusts until he came with a final groan, biting Hux’s shoulder just hard enough that Hux’s spent cock gave another twitch. 

They panted together for several minutes until Hux regained his senses enough to push Kylo away, pushing himself away from the wall. 

“That was kind of hot.”

Hux looked up as he swept a hand through his long dark hair, looking sweaty and somehow all the more becoming for it. Hux looked down at himself, the wet stain already beginning to show through on his crotch, and knew without a mirror how blotchy his skin would be right now, his hair knocked out of it’s usually impeccable style. 

“Really?” he said, fairly spitting the words. “Because I immediately regret this decision.”

He didn’t miss how Kylo’s face darkened at that; a child having it’s toy taken away. He stormed forward, crowding Hux against the wall. A dangerous child. 

“Really? This hasn’t been what this has been leading to all the time?”

“A quick fuck in the closet is hardly-”

“That wasn’t a fuck. If you want a proper hate fuck, I can give you one.”

Hux’s next retort died in his throat as he looked up as him. The man was boorish, irritating, impossible to work with in any capacity… but he couldn’t deny that he was curious about getting a closer look at what was in those pants. And under that shirt. Maybe he’d be easier to deal with if Hux could just picture him naked instead. 

“My trousers are ruined.”

“My place is close,” Kylo replied, stepping back and turning to the door. “I’ll even pay for the overnight dry cleaning.”

Hux snorted as he stepped through the open door. 

“You’re so sure I’ll be staying the night?”

Hux tried to contain his shudder as a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a body that was broader than he was. 

“Very sure.”


End file.
